


Stupidly Handsome Face

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, Night on the town, are you even surprised i wrote another reveal fic?, half reveal, marichat may day 20, part reveal, partial reveal, the answer should be no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 20 - Night On the Town || When Adrien kisses Marinette while they're out at a club with their friends, she realizes something about her feelings for Chat Noir. Feelings she didn't even know she'd developed.





	Stupidly Handsome Face

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, another idea that I would have loved to flesh out more but don't have the time to. Oh well, this isn't too bad as is. I hope at least some will enjoy it.

When Marinette walked into a club of Alya’s choosing with her friends, she did not expect to end up pressed against a wall with Adrien Agreste’s tongue shoved down her throat. Marinette tried to melt into the kiss and enjoy the feeling of her crush’s lips but she just couldn’t. Not when a different set of green eyes kept flashing in her mind. That stupid cat just had to start visiting her as Marinette and wiggle his stupidly handsome self into her heart.

Marinette lightly pressed her palms against Adrien’s chest, pushing him away. “Adrien, I’m sorry, I can’t. This wouldn’t be fair to you, me, or him.” She saw the hurt in his eyes before she strode away. Catching Alya’s eye as she walked, Marinette waved goodbye then turned away before she could see the questioning look her best friend shot her.

Stepping out into the brisk night air made Marinette shiver after being wrapped in the warmth of the club. Her house wasn’t too far so she decided to walk, hoping the chilly air would help clear her head a little. She’d known she’d come to care for Chat Noir as more than just a crime fighting partner since he’d started visiting her as Marinette. She just hadn’t known she’d fallen in love with him until she was sucking face with her crush. Well, ex-crush it seemed.

Marinette swung around ready to fight when she heard a small thump behind her. When her eyes fell upon the cat boy who had just been circling her thoughts, her heart sped up. Oh, how Marinette hated feelings. “Hey Princess, mind if I walk you home on this fine evening?” All Marinette could do was nod her head then turn to start walking again. It wasn’t that she was nervous around him now like she’d always been around Adrien, much the opposite actually. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would confess all her new-found emotions to him.

When his clawed hand rested on her lower back she jumped slightly. Chat took notice. “Marinette, what’s wrong? Did something happen at the club? Do you want to talk about it?” Marinette’s brain was too addled to wonder why Chat knew she had been at a club. In response to his questions, she nodded again and sighed.

When Marinette looked up at him she could see a range of emotions held in his eyes. It was the hurt that gave her pause. A hurt so similar to what she’d seen on Adrien’s face before she fled. She had no idea why he was hurting but just seeing him in pain made her heart crack slightly. If her confessing to him didn’t end their friendship, she would get to the bottom of that hurt. No one hurts her kitty.

Marinette was scared but this was a secret she couldn’t keep bottled up, she could already feel it bubbling over. “Tonight, my long time crush kissed me and I should have been ecstatic but I wasn’t. In fact, I couldn’t even focus on kissing him because all I could think about the whole time was you.” When Marinette poked her finger into Chat’s chest she realized how loud her voice had risen. She dropped her head, focusing on the pavement and continued in a much quieter tone. “All I could picture were your stupidly pretty eyes and your stupidly handsome face and I realized that I... That I’m…” She jolted her head up to look him in the eye, fierce determination written on every inch of her face. “That I’m in love with you.”

She took his silence as answer, turning to walk away. Before her first step he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. “You love me?” The look on his face made him seem so vulnerable. 

“Yes kitty, I love you.” Her smile was small but grew when she saw how bright his grin was.

“I love you too Marinette. It’s been so hard to act normally around you as myself since we’re so close when I’m Chat. I guess my slip up tonight was worth it?” His smile was sheepish as he looked around to make sure there was no one else on the street, then released his transformation.

The shock of Chat Noir being Adrien Agreste wore off rather quickly and it was only moments later that Marinette was throwing her arms around his neck. Of course, they were the same person, there was no one else who could be her Chat Noir. “You stupid cat, of course you made me fall for you twice.”

He chuckled into her hair. “Marinette, can I kiss you again? Or will you just be thinking about Chat Noir as you’re kissing Adrien again? In other words, will you be thinking about me while kissing me?” She pulled away from him and saw the smirk plastered across his face. It was odd to see Chat’s smirk on Adrien’s face but somehow it fit perfectly.

Marinette rolled her eyes and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down to crush their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
